Alphabet Game
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: The gang plays a drinking game and secrets are revealed


A/N: AGAIN- For Jose

**A/N: AGAIN- For Jose. He draws the pics, I write for him. Hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rugrats. All belong to their respectable owners.**

**Alphabet game**

**Chuckie**

"…"B". Boys name that starts with the letter "B"."

This is bad, very, very bad. My mind is on a temporary hiatus and I cannot think of anything that starts with the letter in question. I'm drawing a blank. I cannot seem to bring my psyche up to par. I can feel my I.Q. drop with every passing moment. I'm going dumb.

"TIMES UP CHARLES!" _Damn! _"Drink a shot or tell a secret."

"Is there a third option available?" Lil shook her head in response, pouring me a diminutive amount of brown liquor in a small goblet. How can she assume I'll drink from that chalice? I don't even know if it was washed. "Drink or secret. Which one will it be?"

"I-I-I…." Damn, now I can't form my words right. Why did I agree to such a game? My books and laptop await my arrival in the far corner. My History report on "Middle-Aged society: Causes and Effects on futuristic morals" needs my undivided attention. I should rescue them. A drinking game won't get them done, you know. "I don't think I should play this game anymore." Moans and harsh criticism came my way. Expected from this group. "We ARE underage you know."

"My mom and dad are out for the evening, Tommy's parents went with them, and your parents are in another country. C'mon Chuckie, play with us!"

"Yeah Chuck!" an elbow violently jabbed my side, sudden pain rushing in from all directions. It was Kimmi. "Let loose."

"First, OUCH! THAT HURTED! Second, I don't think I should…"

"Aw to hell with it!" I was interrupted by her lovely voice. She was the type that loved these types of games. "I'll drink carrot-top's."

"If you do, you get double the dose."

"With a smidge of hot sauce and a lemon peel for extra flavor." Tommy added, his tone of voice sounding more slurred than usual. He must be half-way drunk. "I tried it, you should too."

I saw Tommy and Phil chuckle lightly as Kimmi raced to the kitchen to find the items needed. I never knew they were such alcoholics. "Drinking is not good for our age. We should really be studying. I doubt our parents would like us…"

"Can-it, Finster." I immediately became silent, "We're playing the drinking game and you're going to play too."

In an odd way, her dominatrix side-slightly- turned me on.

**Angelica**

Sometimes, I wonder how I came to love such a boring school dork. I don't know if it was his hot body, or if it was the charm and personality that struck gold. He's my vice and I am not too proud to admit it. I just wish he would be a bit more wild and daring, all caution being thrown into the wind in a single toss; Nonchalant attitude and a "bad-boy" type of persona taking over the once dull and boring Chuckie Finster. He's seventeen for Christ sake.

"Angelica…" I love the sound of his voice, "You know how alcohol can affect the brain."

Here he goes bringing in those scientific facts again. He does that every time he is faced with a predicament he can't get out of alone. Such a pussy. "Chuckie shut it. We're playing the alphabet game and you're going to enjoy it."

He sighed and slumped his head in defeat. I always win my battles with him. He can't match statistics with attitude. "I still think…"

"Will you two quiet down?" Kimmi took her place next to me again, setting a rather large glass of "Bloody-Mary" in front of me. I thought we were drinking Vodka. "Angelica, your taking Chuckie's dare, so you have to drink _and_ tell a secret."

"I thought it was one _or_ the other!" I don't remember this rule! "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"You scared Angelica!?"

"Is the "Queen Bee" herself getting a bit flustered?"

"Can the big bad Angelica handle it?"

God, I wish they would shut up! "I can handle this." I picked up the glass and examined its contents. It was a concoction that resembled one of those tomato cucumber smoothies my mother is always drinking- a method to keep her figure in shape despite her age. It looked unappetizing. "I have to drink_ ALL_ of this?"

Everyone-except Chuckie nodded. Chuckie just sat there eyeing my tall glass of red liquor. I could sense his discontentment from here.

**Chuckie **

What.The.Hell.Is.That? "That's a "bloody what?"

"Bloody Mary." Phil informed, "One of the tastiest drinks to date."

"What's in it?"

"Hot sauce…liquor-of course- lemon juice, a bit of this and that. You know random things for its texture…and….secret ingredients."

"Is it edible?" Wow, that was a somewhat dumb question. The look I received from Kimmi said it all. Yes, it was a dumb question to ask. "Never mind."

"Anyway" her attention was now on the disgruntled blonde. "Angelica, secret first or drink the "Bloody-Mary"?"

"I say she should drink it first."

"I agree." Phil and Lil answered simultaneously. "We want to see her gag."

"No one cares what you three want to see." she gave them all the finger. They let out a low torrent of laughter. "I get to choose."

"Hurry it up then, it's going to be Phil's turn next and I have a good one for him." Kimmi exclaimed with an abnormal amount of excitement hidden with the depths of her voice. I am now in the twilight zone. My sister is a future bar-hoper. "DRINK….DRINK…DRINK…DRINK….."

"DRINK…DRINK…DRINK…DRINK…"

The entire room became engulfed in the sounds of chants, only word bouncing off the room walls in an echo being the negative "DRINK." By the looks on Angelica's face, she wasn't too happy with her place in the current situation, her apprehension and sudden distance between the glass of red vile being obvious. I had to do something to stop this madness. She is taking my dare after all.

**Angelica**

"I propose a challenge."

Saved by the Finster. I owe him one when we get back to his house. "What are you talking about Orange-head!?" I faked to be pissed, but I was-truly- relieved I had another moment to collect myself. Chuckie may be a lump on a lag sometimes, but he sure knew when to direct that energy into something more positive.

"Chuckie…."

"Since Angelica is doing my dare" he interrupted the half-drunken Tommy, "I feel I need to take part in it too."

As taken aback as I was, judging by the looks on Phil, Lil, and Tommy's faces, I knew they were even more stunned than I was. Chuckie, taking part? That faker turned activist. "What!?"

"I mean…you're being kind enough to take my drink down the hatch, I feel I should repay you by taking part in the dare as well."

At first, I didn't like the idea and thought it was a waste of time, a feeble attempt to get "Cool" points from me and the gang; but when I thought about it, it actually sounded pretty good. Who knew my carrot-top could think of something so ingenious? That clever wimp. "How?" I questioned, wanting to know more about his method behind the idea. I am betting it'll be something extravagant, "What do you have in mind?"

He smiled and gave me a sly look. He was definitely plotting something. ""Double or Nothing.""

"Huh?" Even I was confused. How is that going to help me get out of drinking this glass of shi…

"Lil asks a question to me, Angelica, and I have to give an answer. From your current knowledge and if what I say is fact, you have to drink the entire glass of Bloody-Mary."

"And if its not?"

"No one drinks it, Phil. Simple and to the point."

I knew it was ingenious. I have such a clever boyfriend. "I like that idea. I want to do Chuckie's."

"I agree." Kimmi and Tommy chimed in, leaving Phil and Lil to nod their heads in agreement. "I like Chuckie's idea better. It's like "Truth or dare" but to the extreme."

I have to admit it myself. I never would have thought of that solution. I would have just held my breath, drank the liquor, and prayed that I didn't hurl it up later. Chuckie figured out an idea to save my ass. God I love him. "So are we playing?"

"Hell Yeah!"

**Chuckie**

I stalled for time. Now, all I need if for Lil to ask an irrelevant question, and Angelica is home free. Simple and easy. To the point. "Ready Chuckie?"

I nodded. "Give me one."

She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. A small tapping upon her chin told me she was thinking. She always did that when she was in a deep thought- I recognized this habit years ago. Now, all I need is for her to give me a question I can answer with ease.

"I'm ready." she positioned her body to face me and looked me directly in my eyes. If I didn't know Lil, I would have gotten slightly intimidated by her kick-ass demeanor. "You ready?"

Again, I nodded. "Ask away."

"Are you a virgin?"

_FUCK! _"Excuse me?" why did she have to ask THAT question?

"Are you a virgin? It's the classic question everyone asks in drinking games."

I cleared my throat and looked around the room to see that all eyes were on me. Judging by Angelica's face, I could tell she was getting ready to drink.

"Um…."

"Answer honestly!"

"I will!" I defended my plea with a gesture of crossing my fingers in a boy-scout symbol, "I will tell the truth."

"Then…." Phil butted in, "Your answer if you please?"

I let out a small huff of air and gave one last look to my beloved. Even she looked nervous. I'm screwed. "………No, I'm not a virgin. I lost my virginity last night to my girlfriend of three years."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Angelica let out a small sigh as she downed the red poison. The only sounds that now rented the area were gasps and sudden realizations that Angelica and I was, indeed, an item.

**A/N: I, personally, hate this piece, but I wanted to give Jose something. If it sucks, I'll write another one for you.**

**Anyway, thanks for the love I got on my last story. I am thinking of making a prequel to it for all to see how they ended up where they were. Again, thanks Jose and much love to the fans.**


End file.
